mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Pirates: Treasure Ahoy!
'''MySims Pirates: Treasure Ahoy! '''is a RPG role-playing game for Wii U, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita. Summary A tall-tale telling pirate tells the story of his/hers adventures several years ago. Once upon a time, there was a ship called the "FriendShip". It had several different Sims, with several different personalities. Most of them went on boats to get treasure from various islands. Some returned, some returned brutaly and some didn't return at all! One day, a band of pirates called the "MorcuPirates" came and attempted to steal there treasure. But 4 of the 7 FriendShip pirates managed to get away with all the treasure to various islands. That's where you come in. You get to all the islands, find other pirates to help you, get all the treasure and later face Captain Morcubus himself. Sims The FriendShip *You: You are the main character and play through all the islands and get more recruits. *Captain Rosalyn: The captain of the FriendShip. She is a Studious Sim. *Captin' Ginny: The semi-captain of the FriendShip. Over the years, she has found several different junk on the islands she has been on, she will give you them as you progress. She is a Fun Sim. *Poppy: The Map keeper of the FriendShip. She gives you new maps when you've completed islands. She is a Cute Sim. *Violet: The janitor for the FriendShip and Poppy's sister. She tells you pirate tales as you progress through the game. She is a Spooky Sim. Disco Island *Zack: A recruit and best friends with Sapphire and DJ Candy. His attacks are dancing moves. He is a Fun Sim. *Sapphire: A recruit and best friends with Zack and DJ Candy. Her attacks are musical notes and dance moves. She is a Fun Sim. *DJ Candy: The hero of Disco Island and best friends of Zack and Sapphire. She is one of the 4 pirates who escaped with the treasure. She is a Fun Sim. *Brandi: The boss of Disco Island and later a recruit. She is a Spooky Sim. Gourmet Island *Chef Gino: A recruit and international pizza maker. His attacks are rolling pins and frying pans. He is a Tasty Sim. *Roxie Road: A recruit, ice cream sever and neat freak. Her attacks are waffle cones and brooms. She is a Tasty Sim. *Chef Watanabe: The hero of Gourmet Island and a recruit. His attacks are using his sushi knife. He is a Tasty Sim. *Esma: The boss of Gourmet Island and later a recruit. She is a Spooky Sim. Arcade Island *Dr. F: A recruit and mad scientist. His attacks are his technology. He is a Geeky Sim. *Jenny: A recruit and comic book geek. Her attacks are comic book-esque attacks. She is a Geeky Sim. *Vic Vector: The hero of Arcade Island, a recruit and a nerd of video games, comic books and science fiction television. His attacks are his virtual reality video game, where his characters attacks end up in the real world. He is a Geeky Sim. *Ray: The boss of Arcade Island and later a recruit. He is a Spooky Sim. Robo Island *Alexa Lexington: A recruit and assistant of Dr. F. Her attacks are using her robotic sledgehammer. She is a Geeky Sim. *Proto-Makoto: A recruit, a proto-type of Makoto and cousin of T.O.B.O.R. her attacks are her robot powers. She is a Geeky Sim. *T.O.B.O.R.: The hero of Robo Island, a recruit, creation of Dr. F and cousin of Proto-Makoto. His true destiny is making food. His main attacks are his robot powers. He is a Tasty Sim. *Madame Zoe: The boss of Robo Island and she, along with Morcubus, is the only boss that's not a recruit. She is a Spooky Sim. Dinosaur Island *Master Aran: A recruit and an master at Sim Fu. His attacks are his moves of Sim Fu. He is a Studious Sim. *Star: A recruit and a master ninja. Her attacks are several ninja weapons. She is a Geeky Sim. *Gonk: The hero of Dinosaur Island, a recruit and a caveman. he has a affiliation with the FriendShip. His attacks are his mallet. He is a Fun Sim. *Vincent Skullfinder: The boss of Dinosaur Island and later a recruit. He is a Spooky Sim. MorcuIsland *Captain Morcubus: The boss of MorcuIsland and the main antagonist. He is, along with Madame Zoe, the only boss that's not a recruit. He is a Spooky Sim. Category:Games